vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109304-i-want-to-keep-playing-really-i-do
Content ---- The devs communicate a ton. Have you clicked on the Dev Tracker recently? Not to mention what they communicate thru twitter. A lot of us have gone thru guild and circle population drops, but it's not a simple matter of "if were fixed tomorrow, all 29 people would come right back." Realistically, you need to socialize and rebuild guild and circle ties with existing community member that are in it for the long haul, as you seem to be too. There have been plenty of "I love this game, not dissatisfied, but it's too hard for me/I got old/didn't realize I'm a lazy dad" quitter posts which has lead to as many sub drops as people angry at bugs. Your last paragraph is just downright non-constructive. What specifically would you like Carbine to address, in order of importance? Pick three things, and put them in order. Chances are they'll respond to it, and other people's top three grievances, especially if there's a concensus. There may also be some communication I or someone else already knows about that you may have missed, which we can share too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- except Royal Rumble. or Battle Royale. The Running Man. Gunfight. World Cup. Heavyweight title fight. I am Legend (alright that sucks a bit). This is how bored i am. I spent a good 5 minutes thinking those up. | |} ---- ---- You can go to the quest areas for your level, step outside the questing hub, and start killing... you can grind levels pretty fast if you keep at it, no quests involved. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah But No. | |} ---- you left out hunger games, last one standing is def a good thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What I don't understand is why people keep crying....If you don't like something don't play it. I took a break and went back to LOL for abit simple as that. And guess what I took a break from LOL and went back to Wildstar. People a ct as if they are married to a freaking game and can't go back and forth. Or they think the game owes them something. Its a game it doesn't have feelings. | |} ---- Because it does... 60 for the box 15 for the monthly sub... if it was F2P and I hadn't paid for the game originally and then paid a 15/ month sub on top of that, I wouldn't say shit. | |} ---- Buy credd...maybe thats why I don't complain or care that much. Haven't paid anything....worked out well for me. | |} ---- I feel the same way, although it's maybe not always the best way to look at it....CREDD does make it easier to have a more carefree attitude :P | |} ---- ---- I love how nonchalant you seem to be about the 60 dollars spent on the game. Or since you say you "haven't paid anything", maybe you were lucky enough for someone to purchase it for you. Yes, CREDD is a workaround to the sub, but the initial 60 dollars is still there. To me it sounds like you're saying, "meh, I'll settle for what they give me, because I'm not paying the sub and 60 dollars isn't much to me." But to some it is. | |} ---- I also got what I paid for. I paid for the game, made it to the highest lvl. Enjoyed the content for what I paid. Considering that I haven't paid anything else, anything else added works out just fine for me. Now once again my issues may not be yours but keep in mind. Your issues are not going to be mine. | |} ---- You just answered your first posts question. Why are people "crying" ? As you put it. Because we all have different issues, especially when it comes to money. You may not need that 60 as bad as others but no need to accuse people of "crying" when they express concern for a game they would like to see succeed. | |} ---- Why wouldn't I want it to succeed? I have patience. Somethings take time. But hey I know not everyone has that but meh each to his own. Me personally if I don't like something I just go do something else lol. I don't like the pvp...I go play LOL, I don't like the pve I go play Bastion(great game btw). Just to many options to harp on one thing. Not like any one game is gonna have everything. Just seems to me people are making themselves so upset over something with a fairly easy solution lol.But I understand your point each to his own. | |} ---- ---- Carbine controls world currency exchange rates? Dayum, guess they have nothing to worry about then. | |} ---- Did you ever think part of the blame is you and everyone else who are so *cupcake*ing quick to jump on the forums and complain? Non constructive BS like this helps drive people away for many reasons. Reasonable expectations for fixes? What's not reasonable is your absolute, impossibly high standards. You want to sit there and demand perfection? You'll end up one of those gamers never pleased with anything. Pick your battles, but how do you expect to get your point across to a business when you throw temper tantrums like this? And then you have the audacity to tell them about anything that goes on their resume, because you're Mr. Professional aren't you? TL;DR... Get a life. I'm out | |} ---- ---- Yes, let's fire people because you're not satisfied with a video game. It's a legitimate reason for people to have no income. Moderator edit: content Edited August 19, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- ---- Then why are you still here? The game isn't broken, you have no ground to stand on for your argument. Bugs, yes. Fixes, yes. They come, maybe not as fast as you'd like but you have no concept of how they do things to even determine reasoning for employee termination. Stick to your recipes. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, compare it to a console game. The price is about the same, you play it for an extended period of time, maybe a month or two before you beat a game and then you're done. You've basically done that so no, the sixty dollars plus sub doesn't really bother me. I have CREDD stocked up for when I'm done with the game and don't want to sub anymore. I'll use my CREDD and keep an eye on things, playing without really feeling like I'm investing in anything, and waiting to see if anything grabs me before those CREDD run out. This game had more than enough content to satisfy me from 1-50, and then some, so far to justify the sixty dollars plus sub I've spent to date. | |} ---- ---- Ahmmmmm I have a hard time believing it is on the QA/test teams' heads. Cause a lot of stuff was reported by players (a lot) and it still went from beta to live from PTR to live. That's not QA's fault. QA can do everything under the sky, if the dev team does not prioritize or schedule the fixes, it does not get fixed. I do not know whose fault it is in WildStar for sure but both QA and devs need to get it together. There is no such thing as perfect code, but far too many of the PTR bugs make it into live. It defeats the purpose of PTR and getting player feedback if bugs and exploits reported get ignored. | |} ---- Man, I've been playing Wildstar for over a year now. Middle of last September, I was "done" with this game. I'd had all I could stand of the beta builds, the bug-ridden quest zones, over-powered mobs and the entire "total focus" required to play. Two weeks later, I was missing it like crazy. It had gotten into my brains, and instead of walking away forever, I used my time away to think about how to improve. When I came back, I was 100% better player. I think Wildstar has a serious learning curve going on. Some folks will rise to the challenge and some will walk away for good. | |} ---- ---- Why would they completely redo the combat, maps, and core gameplay? Those are the strongest parts of the game. It's the procedural stuff that's killing people. | |} ---- ---- ---- Quick to flame for no reason. 1. What absolute, impossibly high standards am expecting? This is you injecting something into my post that wasn't there. 2. Demand perfection? Nope, not once. 3. One of those gamers that is never pleased with anything? Nope. You are wrong again. 4. Temper tantrums? No. I have made numerous, reasonable and well thought out forums posts and support tickets highlighting problems and how to resolve them. Many of the problems that myself and others are complaining about, were identified long before they changes ever made it to the live servers. Basically you are wrong across the board with everything you posted. Feel better about yourself? lol | |} ---- At least you weren't being as childish and insulting as a couple of the other posters and keyboard jockeys who fired from the hip without thought. Twitter, Twitch, Dev tracker, Facebook, Official website, Vine, Instagram... pretty much you name it, someone one from Carbine is posting on it. Therein lies part of the problem, because there is no unified source of information from Carbine about major game issues. A consumer literally has to look for a proverbial needle in a haystack of social media / websites for information that pertains to a problem area they are concerned about... and the 'needle' may not even exist to begin with (for example, look for reasonably recent updates about the PvP situation... ). This is a failure on the part of Carbine to disseminate information correctly to their consumers because it is a completely unreal expectation for consumers to go on scavenger hunts for information that may or may not exist in the first place. Regarding Guilds / Circle ties ...I get what you are saying, but my perspective is a little different. The two groups of players I game with, one has existed for 12 years consistently across numerous games and the other group I have been gaming with on/off for 5 years or so. I am not alone in this as it is pretty common practice for guilds and circles of friends to transcend individual games. Things like that don't get rebuilt and started over. What actually happens is that when a game fails to meet reasonable expectations, guilds and friend circles like mine leave. When they leave, they take PvPers and PvErs alike. Of course the exact opposite occurs too, a few people start playing a new/old game together again and pretty soon everyone is playing that game because we have been gaming together for a decade. Lastly, referring to you mention that I and other should list, for instance, a top three grievance. I have done this, in detail and ad nauseum since release and before. Better, I have leveraged my real world experience and MMO experience to provide reasonable solutions (even if the devs dont agree) to some of the major issues driving players away. I have responded in other threads, made my own, and issued support tickets and bug reports identifying game flaws, bug, and poor design. There is only so much that I , as a consumer, can reasonably be expected to do when I see not only my concerns, but everyone else's being ignored. Admittedly though, perhaps some of this is perspective, if I played this game, say for housing or crafting, then I would be reasonably satisfied that the devs are listening to my concerns because they actually respond on the forums and provide updates. :) | |} ---- I wouldn't use the word 'crying' because it is childish and you are just trying to incite a response. However, I get your point completely. Unfortunately I have a minimum expectation of value when it comes to money I spent. If I don't feel like I am receiving fair value for my money, as a consumer, I am going to complain. For example, lets say I bought this game strictly for the PvP content. There hasn't been a single day since the release of this game that it could be viewed as functioning in an acceptably working manner. I think it is completely fair for anyone that purchased this game for the advertised PvP content to complain about it. | |} ---- I don't understand responses like yours towards that poster. Why is he still here you ask? Why is he posting? For that matter, why am I despite being unhappy? Maybe he, like myself, wants the game to succeed and can see the potential in it. | |} ---- You really think 'learning curve' has anything to do with flawed game design, poorly thought out implementations, and the fact that the QA process seems to be lacking as many bugs get introduced each patch than get fixed? Please explain yourself. | |} ---- How much value do bits have? We pay $15 a month for access to a game. If you enjoy it, cool, keep at it. If not, cool, go find something else you do enjoy. To your original topic; If you wan't to keep playing, keep playing; if you don't, then don't. All of the posts you've made in this thread are your personal opinion about this game. Many MANY people like much of the content and implimentation. You are entitled to your opinion, so either enjoy the game and carry on, or don't and find something more in line with your ideals of 'value' you place on your entertainment. Best, Naz | |} ---- ---- Oh, I'm not defending any of those things, Path. Honestly. If you're looking for a White Knight to argue with, you're barking at the wrong muchacho, amigo. ;) I'm not the whitest of the Knights around here and I find fault with a lot of Carbine's decisions. Look around at my post history. I love the game and the devs, but I don't cut 'em a lot of slack because of it. I was mostly commenting in that quote about the actual game play - which is fine. The mechanics aren't flawed - they're just different from what a lot of folks are used to, and it takes a while to adapt. That's what I was saying. Game PLAY doesn't have much to do with broken systems, poorly implemented return/reward designs and the things you're having big issues with. | |} ---- Actually, judging by the subs and how many people have left the game, I would say that the argument heavily favors my side of the equation. In answer to your question though, it isn't about the maintenance cost of the game. Considering that the aspect of the game that I purchased it for has been broken since day 1, I feel as though I haven't even gotten the value out of the original purchase price of the game itself yet. I am still waiting for the game to be fixed, and the fixes aren't coming. | |} ---- This launch (W*) has been among the best in recent history. Not many bugs (relatively), content that works, good lore, a refreshing art direction, good music, and fun gameplay. When SWTOR launched whole portions of the game were unplayable and broken (PvP? LOL ). When FFXIV launched it was so buggy and terrible that it pushed SE to financial default status and had to be literally remade just to be a viable game. ESO.... need I say more? Vanilla WoW opened with minimal to no endgame, FFXI had nothing for end game at launch, and to this day doesn't have true PvP..... The only MMO launch I can think of that was as smooth or smoother is probably DCUO. W* has no more issues than every other game; difference is they are being fixed rapidly. There are World bosses in SWTOR that have been bugged since launch and still are unkillable because of those bugs today. Like I said, enjoy the game and stay; or don't and leave. Best of luck to you which ever you do; but hyperbole and exaggeration are just that, and nothing more. Subs data hasn't been released, and isn't available but official statements about active accounts have. And according to them every server has > 50% active account loads. Likewise raptr data suggests the total playtime for W* is quite high (13th most played of all PC games last month). It is worth noting after FFXIV:ARR launched it's subs dropped heavily before equilibrating to its current levels (just as all post launch mmo's do). Wildstar will follow the same pattern, launch boom, post launch bust, long term equilibration to what seems to be a modest player base. The current 'dead server' scare is a result of the very real problem of poor player concurrency (which has been brought to the Devs attention and is being addressed), not a mythical non existent diaspora of more players than normal for the post launch bust of all MMO's. | |} ---- Understood. :) The game is fun to play when the framework supporting it isn't broken. In some aspects, that framework is even more broken now than it was at release though. Heh. Just take a look at the PvP situation to see an example of that. | |} ---- Are you serious? This game was bug ridden at release across all aspects of game play and the UI (I mean embarrassingly-how-did-it-make-it-past-QA bug ridden). In comparison, SWTOR was a much more polished and complete product than Wildstar. Heck, even the PvP 'scenarios' were more complete and playable than this game. I can't rightly compare open world PvP in Wildstar to the huge debacle called Illium in SWTOR, because nobody really open worlds in this game on a large scale, even on the PvP servers. (and the few times it did happen, there was unplayable lag). The two of us are obviously far far apart on this, so I am not sure there is much we can come to terms with. Edit: I have played some good games and some bad game, but this has been by far the worst game release of them all in the MMO genre dating back to DAOC for me. I won't hold them to the same level of expectations because they were the trendsetter that everyone else, including WoW, followed. | |} ---- Yes I'm serious. the SWTOR Launch was one of the nastier one's I've played through (Player: Hyeul, JC server). SWTOR PvP was horrendously broken well after launch (still is pretty bad, but less so than a year ago). PvE was also horrendous. There were bugs that literally stopped your progression flat; because you couldn't complete a main story quest. The amount of bugs and glitches is still high in SWTOR, enough to make it impossible to run an OP with out encountering at least one (even if it may be harmless)... It was bad, and still is. We won't come to terms because this thread is your attempt to legitimze your personal opinion of W*. Stop, you don't need to. If you don't like it, play something else you find more appealing and fun. | |} ---- But then this... The mistaken belief in the Unit Programmer Theory is what makes developer lives utter hell. You've done PHB's one better by extending it to what are effectively end-users. The vast majority of game artists aren't programmers. Complex systems like games require a collection of specialists. There are very few art people that can sling code and those people are up to their eyeballs trying to fit the square pegs (produced art assets) into the round holes (the cockamamie animation framework that engineering concocted). The only way to reallocate content team resources is to lay off the current employees and (try) to hire a bunch of temporary coders (oh, that will end well, I'm sure). The real fun comes when you try to re-hire the old crew. Those that do come back probably couldn't find work elsewhere and will bail when they do because it's only a matter of time before the old lay-off cycle starts again. *sigh* I know, I know, wasted effort to fight the tide of ignorance. | |} ---- HAHAHAH Oh Lord. Truth, right there. "What? You mean you can't just pull the color-changing artist off color-changing and make him do coding? Come on! It's all on the computer, so it's gotta be the same thing!" | |} ---- A lot of people are, heck I don't blame them either, I might go back myself. It's not fun to play an MMO without a 'decen't population and all the servers are really in a population decline. | |} ---- For what it's worth, I am a programmer who is expected to work on all aspects and all programs in our business. When I say "take the content devs", I'm not talking about graphic artists - unless the content team is all artists who do no programming, which I don't understand. If that is the case, then yes, you cannot take one and replace another. However, in our business, if someone on one team cannot finish a project (ie., quest bugs), then I might be pulled to help them work on it. | |} ---- I think WoD will hold great things. Feels more Warcrafty compared to Cataclysm, nevermind Panda bears. It wasn't even on my radar until WS let me down. Resubbed and pre-ordered the expac. Lots of fun with the 90 boost. Got some gear, did flex with some old guildies (their cross-realm system is incredible) and already want to chase the carrot again for the BoA Garrosh weapons to help me level in WoD. The major thing there is an established community. I've seen so many people come and go on my friend's list (in game and rl) and in two raiding guilds during my time in Wildstar. Nevermind how dead my crafting and dungeon circles have gotten. Mind you, all on Pergo. | |} ---- I know the feeling. I'm on the most populated EU PvE server and was to be fair quite shocked about the decline. I was moving irl for a few weeks and when I came back it was like walking into a desert in comparison to how it was before I moved. I'm giving WS another month which I bought in game with CREDD, after that I'll most likely be pre-ordering WoD. | |} ---- Only Square Enix has to do that, because anything produced by them is an abomination. | |} ---- If you want it to succeed, focus on being constructive in bug reports etc. Don't get all emo in the forums that drives people away, that's the opposite of helping fyi. And why do I ask? If you trash the game and say it's broken, people will generally question why you in fact are here. | |} ---- There is absolutely nothing in this paragraph not 100% applicable to Wildstar. PvP is an abject mess, numerous quests have progression-stopping breaks (right now, at least on Exile Evindra, you can't fire missiles during the Farside ship-chase quest; you can't take a group through Wilderrun's Everpool Expedition quest unless you're SUPER careful at every step because if one person trips the next location it locks everyone else at the last place they had to shout for Dorian, with the ability disabled, until they abandon it and start over). Tell me which instances are 100% bug-free. If those are coffin nails for SWTOR but just to be expected in Wildstar, it's pretty clear that conversation is bias against bias. But one seems to be adhering a little closer to what's actually happening. | |} ---- I'll assume you mean the people who design missions and instanced content (shiphands, adventures, dungeons and raids) and not the art people (concept, mesh, texture, rigging, etc.). How much development skill a content developer needs depends on how sophisticated their content tools are and how complicated their game mechanics are. The vast majority of questing missions are pretty much boilerplate (kill W, collect X, fetch Y, deliver Z, flip switch A, etc.). Just drop them in place and adjust a limited set of properties. Mob AI (and I mean more than pathfinding) is a bit more complicated. Basepop AI is again fairly boilerplate. Boss AI is more interesting (phasing, etc.) but there are far fewer bosses. Mostly this was a longwinded way of saying that at best most content people can do some light scripting, but they're unlikely to have the skill or talent to get down into the weeds. Probably the folks doing boss mechanics can. In the scripting language. The 10-20 scripters who do have a modicum of programming talent are probably up to their eyeballs trying to fix broken missions and mechanics. Some of the more egregious bugs sound like engine issues to me (items turning white, GL attunement bug, etc.) The bulk of your scripters don't have the development chops to deal with engine code. The 10-20 people that do are probably up to their eyeballs in engine bug remediation. And yes, some of them are doing new feature work because if they're not then you've just blocked or idled another 200+ people. Well that's not true, some are fixing art issues like fat chuas, mouth breathing aurins, and oversized granok plates. | |} ---- The issue is known issues that aren't being addressed. So better bug reporting isn't going to help. And it's pretty obvious that the OP likes the game but is getting disheartened but the lack of action on serious issues. So he is in fact being constructive even though there is some negativity there. But as he is in fact right some negativity should be expected. I am seeing the same thing, and I think a lot of people don't realize how bad the state of the game is at it's core right now. Go disable all of your addons and see how the game plays. This is what any new players coming to the game will see and it isn't very likely to inspire confidence. | |} ---- Did this knowledge come to you in a dream? See it firsthand on a crystal ball? Oh wait, Tarot Cards! Did they tell you this? My point is, you have no *cupcake*ing idea whether or not they are or aren't. I highly doubt it's this conspiracy BS in which most of you tend to think "The devs aren't listening." It's just you're impatient as *cupcake*. No legit business is going to ignore making money. Constructive criticism is fine, but throw a temper tantrum in the real world and see how many people take you seriously. | |} ---- The number of bugs reported from beta years and PTR that are subsequently ignored until the forums explode with them hitting live is a great place to start. | |} ---- I'm sure there are guides out there on how to not throw temper tantrums. People can start with those. You have zero factual evidence that "devs aren't listening" and all the threads about how you're being ignored, is anyone at the studio itself when these guys are working? I mean has anyone heard them actually say "LoL, ignore?" I'm not going to say it doesn't have it's fair share of bugs, it does. But crying about it solves nothing, neither does pretending you know more than the company itself. Because, you don't. | |} ---- The only one that seems to be having a temper tantrum here is you. Want an example? There are still bots here weeks after they appear. Weeks. Not bots that have been reworked around a fix, the same old bots. I know they are working on stuff and as a someone not at 50 and not so into PvP I can play a lot easier than others. But I can totally understand where all these feelings are coming from. If you can't maybe you should just walk away. | |} ---- I can't walk away! I'm just so upset! ^ Sarcasm. Yeah there isn't really anything I have said that implies a temper tantrum. I would know, because I'm laughing at most of you. | |} ---- ----